In order for metastasis of cancer to occur, several hurdles must be overcome, such as degradation of the extracellular matrix and basal membrane, intra- and extravasation of vessels of the blood and of the lymphatic system, escape by the attack of the immune system, and homing and colonization of distant organs (Pardee, A. B., Advances in Cancer Res. 65 (1994) 213-227; Ponta, H., et al., Biochem. Biophys. Acta 1198 (1994) 1-10). A further level of complexity is achieved in that different types of cancers make use of different molecular mechanisms for metastasis and exhibit different tropism of metastasis.
Metastasizing and non-metastasizing human melanoma cell lines have been important tools in identifying differentially expressed genes and for investigation of their role in metastasis (Weterman, M .A .J., et al., Cancer Res. 52 (1992) 1291-1296; Weterman, M. A. J., et al., Int. J. Cancer 53 (1993) 278-284; Van Groningen, J. M., et al., Cancer Res. 55 (1995) 6237-6243; Weterman, M. A. J. , et al., Int. J. Cancer 60 (1995) 73-81; van Muijen, G. N. P., et al., Int. J. Cancer 48 (1991) 85-91; van Muijen, G. N. P., et al., Clin. Exp. Metastasis 9 (1991) 259-272). Cell adhesion molecules play an important role in the invasion, dissemination, extravasation and lodging of tumor cells. The interaction of disseminated tumor cells with endothelium and tissue stroma is supposed to be one of the critical steps in tumor progression and metastasis formation (Ebnet, K., et al., Annu. Rev. Immunol. 14 (1996) 155-177; Varner, J. A., and Cheresh, D. A., Curr. Opin. Cell Biol. 8 (1996) 724-730; Albelda, S. M., Lab. Invest. 68 (1993)4-17).
In accordance with the present invetion, a protein, termed URIM, is provided which is upregulated in metastatic cancer cells as compared to their non-metastatic counterparts. URIM may be involved in promotion of several steps of the metastatic cascade. The URIM gene codes for a polypeptide of SEQ ID NO:2.
The present invention provides an isolated nucleic acid which is upregulated in metastatic tumor cells and which codes for a polypeptide which induces tumor progression or metastasis, the nucleic acid being selected from the group consisting of:
(a) SEQ ID NO: 1;
(b) a nucleic acid sequence which hybridizes under stringent conditions with a nucleic acid probe selected from the group consisting of the complementary sequence of (a), SEQ ID NO:6 and SEQ ID NO:7;
(c) a nucleic acid sequence which, because of the degeneracy of the genetic code, is not a sequence of (a) or (b), but which codes for a polypeptide having exactly the same amino acid sequence as a polypeptide encoded by a sequence of (a) or (b); and
(d) a nucleic acid sequence which is a fragment of any of the sequences of (a), (b) or (c).
The present invention further provides a purified and isolated polypeptide having a sequence of SEQ ID NO:2.
The present invention further provies a process for detecting the presence or absence of at least one specific nucleic acid or mixture of nucleic acids, or distinguishing between two different sequences in said sample, wherein the sample is suspected of containing said sequence or sequences, which process comprises the following steps in order:
(a) incubating said sample under stringent hybridization conditions with a nucleic acid probe which is selected from the group consisting of;
(i) a nucleic acid sequence taken from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO: 1, SEQ ID NO:6 and SEQ ID NO:7;
(ii) a nucleic acid sequence which is exactly complementary to any nucleic acid sequence of (i);
(iii) a nucleic acid sequence which hybridizes under stringent conditions with the sequence of (i); and
(iv) a nucleic acid sequence which hybridizes under stringent conditions with the sequence of (ii); and
(b) determining whether said hybridization has occurred.
Moreover, the present invention provides a process for determining whether or not a cancer cell-containing test sample has potential for tumor progression or metastasis, wherein the test sample and a cancer cell-containing sample wherein is free from metastasis are obtained from the same individual or different individuals of the same species, which process comprises the following steps:
(a) incubating each respective sample under stringent hybridization conditions with a nucleic acid probe which is selected from the group consisting of:
(i) a nucleic acid sequence taken from the group consisting of SEQ ID NO: 1, SEQ ID NO:6 and SEQ ID NO:7;
(ii) a nucleic acid sequence which is exactly complementary to any nucleic acid sequence of (i);
(iii) a nucleic acid sequence which hybridizes under stringent conditions with the sequence of (i); and
(iv) a nucleic acid sequence which hybridizes under stringent conditions with the sequence of (ii); and
(b) determining the approximate amount of hybridization of each respective sample with said probe, and
(c) comparing the approximate amount of hybridization of the test sample to an approximate amount of hybridization of the sample which is free from metastasis, to identify whether or not the test sample contains a greater amount of the specific nucleic acid or mixture of nucleic acids than does the sample which is free from metastasis.
Furthermore, the present invention provides an isolated nucleic acid which inhibits a nucleic acid in inducing tumor progression and metastasis, said isolated nucleic acid having a sequence selected from the group consisting of:
(a) a nucleic acid sequence which is exactly complementary to SEQ ID NO: 1; and
(b) a nucleic acid sequence which hybridizes under stringent conditions with the sequence of (a).
The present invention provides the new gene URIM (Up-Regulated In Metastasis), a protein coded thereby, and use of the URIM gene for diagnostics and therapeutics, especially in the field of cancer. In particular, the invention involves the identification of said gene URIM in mammalian, especially in malignant tumor cells. The invention also relates to diagnosis of the metastatic and progression potential of tumor cells and to gene therapy methods to inhibit URIM in its function in tumor cells.
The invention comprises a nucleic acid molecule (URIM) which has upregulated expression in metastatic tumor cells and which is capable of inducing tumor progression and/or metastasis, especially in malignant melanoma and mammary carcinoma cells. The nucleic acid (URIM) has the sequence SEQ ID NO:1 or it is a nucleic acid which, because of the degeneracy of the genetic code, differs from SEQ ID NO:1, but which encodes the amino acid sequence encoded by the nucleic acid of SEQ ID NO:1.
The invention further comprises a recombinant polypeptide which is coded by the nucleic acid sequences according to the invention, preferably by the DNA sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:1.
The isolated URIM polypeptide can occur in natural allelic variations which differ from individual to individual. Such variations of the amino acids are usually amino acid substitutions. However, they may also be deletions, insertions or additions of amino acids to the total sequence. The URIM protein according to the inventionxe2x80x94depending, both in respect of the extent and type, on the cell and cell type in which it is expressedxe2x80x94can be in glycosylated or non-glycosylated form. Polypeptides with metastatic activity can be identified by transfection of URIM-negative non-metastasizing tumor cells with expression vectors for URIM, establishment of stable transfectants and evaluation of in vitro invasiveness in Matrigel invasion assays and their metastatic capacity after xenografting into nude mice.
xe2x80x9cPolypeptide with URIM activity or URIMxe2x80x9d means also proteins with minor amino acid variations but with substantially the same URIM activity. Substantially the same means that the activities are of the same biological properties and the polypeptides show at least 90% homology (identity) in amino acid sequence.
The term xe2x80x9cnucleic acid molecule or nucleic acidxe2x80x9d denotes a polynucleotide molecule which can be, for example, a DNA, RNA, or derivatized active DNA or RNA. DNA and/or RNA molecules are preferred, however.
The term xe2x80x9chybridize under stringent conditionsxe2x80x9d means that two nucleic acid fragments are capable of hybridization to one another under standard hybridization conditions described in Sambrook et al., Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual (1989) Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, New York, USA. More specifically, xe2x80x9cstringent conditionsxe2x80x9d as used herein refer to hybridization in 6.0xc3x97SSC at about 45xc2x0 C., followed by a wash. This wash can be with 2.0xc3x97SSC at 50xc2x0 C. Preferably, hybridization is performed using the commercially available Express Hyb(trademark) Hybridization Solution of Clontech, which is a non-viscious solution containing no salmon sperm DNA. The stringency of the salt concentration in the wash step can be selected, for example, from about 2.0xc3x97SSC at 50xc2x0 C., for low stringency, to about 0.2xc3x97SSC at 50xc2x0 C., for high stringency. In addition, the temperature in the wash step can be increased from low stringency conditions at room temperatures, about 22xc2x0 C., to high stringency conditions at about 65xc2x0 C.
The phrase xe2x80x9cnucleic acid or polypeptidexe2x80x9d as used throughout this application refers to a nucleic acid or polypeptide having a URIM activity which is substantially free of cellular material or culture medium when produced by recombinant DNA techniques, or substantially free of chemical precursors or other chemicals when synthesized chemically. Such a nucleic acid is preferably free of sequences which naturally flank the nucleic acid (i.e. sequences located at the 5xe2x80x2 and the 3xe2x80x2 ends of the nucleic acid) in the organism from which the nucleic acid is derived.
URIM can be purified after recombinant production by affinity chromatography using known protein purification techniques, including immunoprecipitation, gel filtration, ion exchange chromatography, chromatofocussing, isoelectric focussing, selective precipitation, electrophoresis, or the like.
The polypeptides according to the invention can be produced by recombinant means, or synthetically. Non-glycosylated URIM polypeptide is obtained when it is produced recombinantly in prokaryotes. With the aid of the nucleic acid sequences provided by the invention it is possible to search for the URIM gene or its variants in genomes of any desired cells (e.g. apart from human cells, also in cells of other mammals), to identify these and to isolate the desired gene coding for the URIM protein. Such processes and suitable hybridization conditions are known to a person skilled in the art and are described, for example, by Sambrook et al., Molecular Cloning: A Laboratory Manual (1989) Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, New York, USA, and Hames, B. D., Higgins, S. G., Nucleic Acid Hybridisationxe2x80x94A Practical Approach (1985) IRL Press, Oxford, England. In this case the standard protocols described in these publications are usually used for the experiments.
With the aid of such nucleic acids coding for a URIM protein, the protein according to the invention can be obtained in a reproducible manner and in large amounts. For expression in prokaryotic or eukaryotic organisms, such as prokaryotic host cells or eukaryotic host cells, the nucleic acid is integrated into suitable expression vectors, according to methods familiar to a person skilled in the art. Such an expression vector preferably contains a regulatable/inducible promoter. These recombinant vectors are then introduced for the expression into suitable host cells such as, e.g., E. coli as a prokaryotic host cell or Saccharomyces cerevisiae, Teratocarcinoma cell line PA-1 sc 9117 (Bxc3xcttner et al., Mol. Cell. Biol. 11 (1991) 3573-3583), insect cells, CHO or COS cells as eukaryotic host cells and the transformed or transduced host cells are cultured under conditions which allow expression of the heterologous gene. The isolation of the protein can be carried out according to known methods from the host cell or from the culture supernatant of the host cell. Such methods are described for example by Ausubel I., Frederick M., Current Protocols in Mol. Biol. (1992), John Wiley and Sons, New York. Also in vitro reactivation of the protein may be necessary if it is not found in soluble form in the cell culture.
The invention further comprises recombinant expression vectors which are suitable for the expression of URIM, recombinant host cells transfected with such expression vectors, as well as a process for the recombinant production of a protein which is encoded by the URIM gene.
The invention further comprises a method for detecting a nucleic acid molecule of gene URIM, comprising incubating a sample (e.g., body fluids such as blood, cell lysates) with the isolated nucleic acid molecule according to the invention and determining hybridization under stringent conditions of said isolated nucleic acid molecule to a target nucleic acid molecule for determination of presence of a nucleic acid molecule which is the URIM gene and therefore a method for the identification of the metastatic potential and/or progression of tumor cells.
To determine whether a cancer cell-containing test sample has potential for tumor progression or metastasis, the approximate amount of hybridization of the isolated nucleic acid with the target nucleic acid or nucleic acids is determined. The approximate amount of hybridization need not be determined quantitatively, although a quantitative determination is encompassed by the present invention. Typically, the approximate amount of hybridization is determined qualitatively, for example, by a sight inspection upon detecting hybridization. For example, if a gel is used to resolve labelled nucleic acid which hybridizes to target nucleic acid in the sample, the resulting band can be inspected visually. When performing a hybridization of isolated nucleic acid in a cancer-containing sample which is free from metastasis from an individual of the same species, the same protocol is followed. One can compare the approximate amount of hybridization in the test sample to the approximate amount of hybridization in the sample free from metastasis, to identify whether or not the test sample contains a greater amount of the target nucleic acid or nucleic acids than does the sample which is free from metastasis. For visual inspection in particular, it is recommended that an appreciable difference by visualized to assess that the test sample contains a greater amount of the target nucleic acid or nucleic acids.
As is shown in accordance with the present invention, the URIM nucleic acid is present in a greater amount in a metastasized tumor sample than in a sample free from metastasis. A test sample having potential for tumor progression or metastasis will have a greater amount of the URIM nucleic acid of the present invention than does a cancer cell sample which is free from metastasis. To identify a test sample as containing upregulated URIM nucleic acid, i.e., wherein the cancer cells have potential for tumor progression or metastasis, it is preferable that the test sample have an approximate amount of URIM nucleic acid which is appreciably greater that the approximate amount in a non-metastasigned sample. For example, a test sample having an upregulated URIM gene may have approximately 15- to approximatly 60-fold greater amount of URIM gene than a non-metastasized sample.
On the basis of the nucleic acids provided by the invention it is possible to provide a test which can be used to detect nucleic acids with upregulated expression in metastatic human tumor cells. Such a test can be carried out by means of nucleic acid diagnostics. In this case the sample to be examined is contacted with a probe that is selected from the group comprising
a) the nucleic acid sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:1, the nucleic acid sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:6, SEQ ID NO:7 or a nucleic acid sequence which is complementary to one of these nucleic acid sequences, and
b) nucleic acids which hybridize under stringent conditions with one of the nucleic acids from a), wherein
the nucleic acid probe is incubated with the nucleic acid of the sample and the hybridization is detected optionally by means of a further binding partner for the nucleic acid of the sample and/or the nucleic acid probe. For obtaining a nucleic acid by hybridization in accordance with b), it is preferable to hybridize to the probe shown in SEQ ID NO:6 or a sequence complementary thereto. SEQ ID NO:6 corresponds to nucleotide numbers 8 to 670 of SEQ ID NO:1. Hybridization between the probe used and nucleic acids from the sample indicates the presence of the RNA of such proteins.
Methods of hybridization of a probe and a nucleic acid are known to a person skilled in the art and are described, for example, in WO 89/06698, EP-A 0 200 362, U.S. Pat. No. 2,915,082, EP-A 0 063 879, EP-A 0 173 251, EP-A 0 128 018.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention the coding nucleic acid of the sample is amplified before the test, for example by means of the known PCR technique. Usually a derivatized (labeled) nucleic acid probe is used within the framework of nucleic acid diagnostics. This probe is contacted with a denatured DNA or RNA from the sample which is bound to a carrier and in this process the temperature, ionic strength, pH and other buffer conditions are selectedxe2x80x94depending on the length and composition of the nucleic acid probe and the resulting melting temperature of the expected hybridxe2x80x94such that the labeled DNA or RNA can bind to homologous DNA or RNA (hybridization see also Wahl, G. M., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 76 (1979) 3683-3687). Suitable carriers are membranes or carrier materials based on nitrocellulose (e.g., Schleicher and Schxc3xcll, BA 85, Amersham Hybond, C.), strengthened or bound nitrocellulose in powder form or nylon membranes derivatized with various functional groups (e.g., nitro groups) (e.g., Schleicher and Schxc3xcll, Nytran; NEN, Gene Screen; Amersham Hybond M.; Pall Biodyne).
Hybridizing DNA or RNA is then detected by incubating the carrier with an antibody or antibody fragment after thorough washing and saturation to prevent unspecific binding. The antibody or the antibody fragment is directed towards the substance incorporated during hybridization to the nucleic acid probe. The antibody is in turn labeled. However, it is also possible to use a directly labeled DNA. After incubation with the antibodies it is washed again in order to only detect specifically bound antibody conjugates. The determination is then carried out according to known methods by means of the label on the antibody or the antibody fragment.
The detection of the expression can be carried out for example as:
in situ hybridization with fixed whole cells, with fixed tissue smears and isolated metaphase chromosomes,
colony hybridization (cells) and plaque hybridization (phages and viruses),
Southern hybridization (DNA detection),
Northern hybridization (RNA detection),
serum analysis (e.g., cell type analysis of cells in the serum by slot-blot analysis),
after amplification (e.g., PCR technique).
Therefore the invention also includes a method for the detection of the metastatic potential of melanoma and mammary carcinoma cells, comprising
a) incubating a sample of body fluid of a patient suffering from cancer, of melanoma cancer cells, of mammary carcinoma cells, or of a cell extract or cell culture supernatants of said cancer cells, whereby said sample contains nucleic acids with a nucleic acid probe which is selected from the group consisting of
(i) the nucleic acid shown in SEQ ID NO:1, SEQ ID NO:6, or SEQ ID NO:7, or a nucleic acid which is complementary to one of these nucleic acid sequences, and
(ii) nucleic acids which hybridize with one of the nucleic acids from (i) and
b) detecting hybridization by means of a further binding partner of the nucleic acid of the sample and/or the nucleic acid probe or by X-ray radiography.
Preferably the nucleic acid probe is incubated with the nucleic acid of the sample and the hybridization is detected optionally by means of a further binding partner for the nucleic acid of the sample and/or the nucleic acid probe.
The nucleic acids according to the invention are hence valuable prognostic markers in the diagnosis of the metastatic and progression potential of tumor cells of a patient.
The invention further comprises a method for producing a protein whose expression is correlated with tumor metastasis, by expressing an exogenous DNA in prokaryotic or eukaryotic host cells and isolation of the desired protein, wherein the protein is coded by the nucleic acid molecules according to the invention, preferably by the DNA sequence shown in SEQ ID NO:1.
The protein can be isolated from the cells or the culture supernatant and purified by chromatographic means, preferably by ion exchange chromatography, affinity chromatography and/or reverse phase HPLC.
The invention further comprises an isolated protein according to the invention which is encoded by a nucleic acid molecule according to the invention, preferably having the nucleotide sequence set forth in SEQ ID NO:1.
The present invention relates to the cloning and characterization of the gene URIM, which is especially characterized as a tumor progression gene, and as an upregulated gene indicative for metastatic potential of melanoma cells. The function of the gene according to the invention (URIM) is to promote loss of contact inhibition and anchorage dependence in tumor cells and to promote other essential steps of the metastatic cascade. Therefore the expression of URIM gene correlates with a more aggressive behavior of the tumor cells and also with the potential of the formation of metastasis.
According to the invention inhibitors for the expression of URIM (e.g., antisense nucleotides) can be used to inhibit tumor progression/metastasis, preferably of malignant melanomas and mammary carcinomas, in vivo, preferably by somatic gene therapy.
Differential Display Technique applied to non-metastatic melanoma cell line 530 and metastatic melanoma cell line NMCL-1 resulted in identification of a transcript (URIM) which was at least 40 fold up-regulated in the metastatic cell line (FIG. 1). The corresponding cDNA encodes a newly identified protein composed of 206 aa with an isoelectric point of 10.4, a putative nuclear localization signal and a putative leucine zipper motif (FIG. 2). The high isoelectric point and the presence of a putative nuclear localization signal (Dingwall, C., et al., J. Cell Biol. 107 (1988) 841-849; Dang, C. V., and Lee, W. M., J. Biol. Chem. 264 (1989) 18019-18023) are compatible with nuclear localization of URIM. In addition, the presence of a putative leucine zipper motif (Neuberg, M., et al., Nature 341 (1989) 243-245; Kouzarides, T., and Ziff, E., Nature 340 (1989) 568-571) indicates interaction with proteins forming homo- or heterodimeric species. Leucine zipper motifs have been identified in several transcription factors such as c-fos, c-jun, ATF1, B-ATF, CREB, and USP (Gou, B., et al., Biochemistry 36 (1997) 14447-14455; Dorsey, M. J., et al., Oncogene 11 (1995) 2255-2265; Lu, T., and Sawadogo, M., J. Biol. Chem. 269 (1994) 30694-30700). Therefore, URIM might function as a nuclear adapter protein, as a transcription factor or as a co-activator of a transcription factor. Overexpression of a transcription factor might confer a selective advantage in the process of metastasis by modulating gene expression in favour of genes promoting metastasis. The oncogenic potential of transcription factors as well as truncated versions or fusion proteins derived thereof is well documented (Johnson, D. G., et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91 (1994) 12823-12828; Papavassiliou, A. G., Anticancer Res. 15 (1995) 891-894; Curran, T., J. Exp. Med. 168 (1992) 169-174; Birnbaum, M. J., et al., J. Cell Biochem. 66 (1997) 175-183). Ubiquitous expression of URIM in human tissues and cancer cell lines of different origin (FIG. 3A and B) is compatible with assumptions as discussed above. Surprisingly up to 17 fold overexpression of URIM message was found in three cell lines derived from bone marrow micrometastasis of mammary carcinoma patients and a mammary carcinoma cell line derived from ascites fluid compared to two cell lines derived from primary mammary carcinoma and a cell line representing normal mammary gland epithelium (FIG. 4). Steady-state levels of URIM mRNA in the cell line derived from normal mammary gland and two cell lines derived from primary mammary carcinoma were almost identical (FIG. 4). Since autologous pairs of cell lines were not available, our investigations correspond to a heterologous setting. It is improbable that the expression pattern observed has arisen just by co-incidence. It seems that a gene identified in a melanoma metastasis model also is associated or is even driving metastasis in a tumor of epithelial origin as shown here for mammary carcinoma. This extrapolation also has been shown for other genes involved in tumor dissemination such as urokinase, urokinase receptor, metalloproteinases, E-Cadherin, Scatter Factor and others (Streit, M., et al., Recent Results Cancer Res. 142 (1996) 19-50; Joseph, A., et al., J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 87 (1995) 372-377; Stefler-Stevenson, W. G., et al., Semin Cancer Biology 7 (1996) 147-154; Weidle, U. H., and Kxc3x6nig, B., Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs 7 (1998) 391-403).
The invention further provides methods for identifying and isolation of antagonists of URIM or inhibitors for the expression of URIM (e.g. antisense nucleotides). Such antagonists or inhibitors can be used to inhibit tumor progression or metastasis and cause massive apoptosis of tumor cells in vivo.
According to the invention there are provided methods for identifying and isolation of compounds which have utility in the treatment of cancer, especially in inhibiting metastasis and related disorders. These methods include methods for modulating the expression of the polypeptides according to the invention, methods for identifying compounds which can selectively bind to the proteins according to the invention, and methods of identifying compounds which can modulate the activity of said polypeptides. The methods further include methods for modulating, preferably inhibiting, the transcription of URIM gene to mRNA, which preferably down-regulates the metastatic potential of a tumor cell. These methods can be conducted in vitro or in vivo and may make use of and establish cell lines and transgenic animal models of the invention.
A URIM antagonist is defined as a substance or compound which decreases or inhibits the biological activity of URIM, a polypeptide and/or inhibits the transcription or translation of URIM gene. In general, screening procedures for URIM antagonists involve contacting candidate substances with host cells in which invasiveness is mediated by expression of URIM under conditions favorable for measuring URIM activity.
URIM activity may be measured in several ways. Typically, the activation is apparent by a change in cell physiology, such as increased mobility and invasiveness in vitro, or by a change in the differentiation state, or by a change in cell metabolism leading to an increase of proliferation.
The URIM gene and protein of the invention can be used to identify and design drugs which interfere with proliferation and dissemination of tumor cells.
The following examples, references, sequence listing and figures are provided to aid the understanding of the present invention. It is understood that modifications can be made in the procedures set forth without departing from the spirit of the invention.
SEQ ID NO:1: cDNA and amino acid sequence of URIM.
SEQ ID NO:2: Amino acid of URIM.
SEQ ID NO:3: Primer GSP1.
SEQ ID NO:4: Primer GSP2.
SEQ ID NO:5: Primer AUAP.
SEQ ID NO:6: Probe.
SEQ ID NO:7: Probe.